Machines for paper manufacturing have progressed technologically bringing about an increase in speed of manufacturing and in the widths of the paper band manufactured. Currently, paper manufacturing machines, mainly of crepe paper, manufacture of speeds around 2000 m/min., and with paper band widths of up to 8 meters.
On said machines it is necessary that an essential element for connect and rapid execution of the paper, as in the facility of creping equipment (doctors), should have elements that are precise, durable and reliable, which adapt the creping blade or element to the surface of the cylinder, that said blade can be substituted, when worn, rapidly, without interruption of the paper band, and allows cutting and creping of said band, and which also allows changing of the angle of application of the blade on the roller automatically in order to modify the quality of the creping and cut the band.
In the current state of the technique, there are mainly two known types of facility and procedures:
a) In machines which do not allow the installation of three doctors, the procedure is as follows:                1. With the creping and cleaning doctors supported on the drying cylinder turning at the working speed, the Pick Up is closed, taking the paper band through the drying cylinder until said paper band reaches the creping blade. The creping blade unsticks the paper band from the drying cylinder, causing, upon unsticking, wrinkling in the paper band called “creping”. This creping can be controlled in various parameters (amplitude, percentage, etc.) through the use of an angle of application of the creping blade. Once the paper band is unstuck and creped, it is rolled on the roller (Pope).        2. When the creping blade, due to its constant friction against the drying cylinder, becomes blunt due to wearing of the edge, it must be changed. In order to do this, it is necessary to remove the creping blade, separating it from the drying cylinder with the action of the pneumatic cylinders on the creping doctor and extracting the creping blade and substituting it with a new one.        
At the moment the creping blade is separated, the paper band continues to adhere to the drying cylinder until it is again unstuck by the cleaning blade which is applied with a high angle of application which does not allow creping, but only removes the paper band.
To again apply the creping blade to the roller, and given that the angle of application of the creping blade used to crepe does not allow cutting of the paper band so that the creping blade reaches the drying cylinder (5) entirely, it is necessary to open the Pick Up, thus directing the paper band to the recovery circuit and leaving the drying cylinder without a blade. The creping doctor is applied again and the cycle starts again.
Considerable time is taken in this operation of blade changing, resulting in a significant loss in production.
b) In machines which allow the installation of three doctors, the procedure is as follows:
1. With the creping and cleaning doctors supported on the drying cylinder turning at the working speed, and the cutting doctor removed, the Pick Up is closed, taking the paper band through the drying cylinder until said paper band reaches the creping blade. The creping blade unsticks the paper band from the drying cylinder, causing, upon unsticking, wrinkling in the paper band called “creping”. This creping can be controlled in various parameters (amplitude, percentage, etc.) through the use of an angle of application of the creping blade. Once the paper band is unstuck and creped, it is rolled on the roller (Pope roller).
2. When the creping blade, due to its constant friction against the drying cylinder, becomes blunt due to wearing of the edge, it must be changed. In order to do this, it is necessary to divert the paper band toward the recovery circuit, which is done by applying the cutting doctor with the appropriate angle of application to produce a fast and clean cut of said paper band.
3. The creping doctor is removed and the worn creping blade is extracted and is substituted with a new one.
4. The creping doctor is applied again with the appropriate load and angle.
5. The cutting doctor is removed and the facility continues in production.